Enclosed
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: A certain lucid dreamer met an Incubator.


She was leaning on her balcony railing, staring absent-mindedly at the cloudy sky. It was cold, with small drizzle splashed on her face. A perfect weather to curl in her blanket and doze off for several hours. Maybe she should visit Masada-sensei; she would like to have a duet with him even just once after hearing her fellow dreamer had a duel with her resident musician.

The rain got heavier, and she was forced to get inside. Oh, well... another trip to her beloved realm.

Inside her room, though, was a strange white cat sitting on her bed. Beady red glass-like eyes met the squinted ones, tail wagging lazily. Madotsuki tilted her head in confusion; was she already in her dream? She never saw this one before.

"You have a really strong potential," the cat spoke, smile frozen, "I can grant you anything you wish."

A wish? She almost snorted; she already had everything she wanted in the small room of hers. She doesn't need any wish to be fulfilled. But that smile, she doesn't like it. A smile that seemed to ignore any and every things she likes in her dream.

She doesn't like the cat, she decided.

"Make contract with me, and become a magical girl."

She made a thinking pose. What she should do to this cat, though? It looked like a very persistent critter, and she doesn't want anything disturb her dreaming. An idea popped out, and she snapped her fingers. She crouched in front of the cat, nose almost touching the muzzle.

Slowly but surely, the squinted eyes opened. The cat let out a sharp inhale of breath. Bloodshot eyes and wide iris made her eyes almost solid red, her shrunken pupils don't help the image. An unnatural trait that was shared by all the dreamers; for their sleep was not a sleep but awake while their eyes were closed. The dreamers never truly sleep, just like sleeping with their eyes wide open.

But the most important things that anyone who shared eyes with a dreamer will have themselves taken to their dream. She doesn't know how and why it does, but she doesn't really care as long as she could live her life without disturbance.

The cat looked around itself, a bleak strange space with several doors surrounding them. The girl took it by the nape of its neck, spinning on her heel three times before stopping. She then walked to the door that she faced randomly.

Another bleak landscape, with long hallways and painting of arms and legs and numbers on the walls and floor. The cat said nothing as Madotsuki navigated the place with ease, seemingly unhindered by her once again closed eyes. They got in to a door and were greeted by rows upon rows of beds. The cat estimated 71 of them.

The walk started to feel dragged on even for its standard, but it still didn't say anything as it was actually quite curious with this phenomena. A girl, untouched by either magical girl or Witch, has a capability to create a Witch-like barrier? It was something that was unheard to its kind. One that it noticed while back, a woman crept on the chamber, nose long like beak.

Madotsuki swept her hand to the side, knife in hand after a brief flash. She stalked the woman, getting closer to her to the point of seeing clearly every feature of the deformed creature. The bird woman looked like having the front of her skull mutated and her skin stretched out with it, giving a view of beige skinned beak. Her fingers' digits were like talon, with the nails came out of the tips. Eyeballs bulged out of her skull and barely hung by her eyelids.

A true freak of nature.

Madotsuki stalked the bird woman, knife ready. The bird woman noticed her presence and immediately went alert. Her long arms that were previously dragging on floor rose in a threatening manner. Madotsuki smiled, she had trained herself avoiding and dodging the Toriningen, stealing a stab first to this one was a piece of cake even if she has to carry an extra load.

The opposing sides leapt to the fight. The bird woman made a large swipe of her arms, which Madotsuki dodged easily. The ensuing spin made the bird woman losing some balance, and the girl slipped through her defense to take a stab on her ribs. The knife grazed the bird's sweater, and those large bulging eyes became even larger as now they were wide open. Without losing her tempo, Madotsuki turned tail and run.

The cat still could see the chaser as it perched on her shoulder. Purple, cross-eyed eyes and lolling tongue leaving a trail of saliva were hot on their heel, screeching all the way.

"Why did you do that?"

"... Preparation." She said for the first time in this week.

They arrived in front of the wall with blood oozing down of it. She got inside without hesitation. A torture chamber with a single guillotine, guarded by half a dozen of those bird women. All staring at them with the same purple eyeballs and melting drool. It was seriously questioning the girl's decision, until she softly whispered.

"Perfect."

Grabbing it by its head, Madotsuki threw the cat like a pro shot-putter into the middle charging Toriningen army. It was just sitting right there when they tore it apart, all while she watched with interest. She never saw anything get captured by the Toriningen other than herself, it was morbidly interesting with all those white stuffing flying.

She quickly grew boring, though. They were busying themselves with the cat and generally ignoring her; at least, until the small one tugging on the sisters and pointing at her.

They really looked like a herd of bull.

It was fun while it last. She pinched herself, watching as the Toriningen turned blurry. She won't let them get the satisfaction of capturing her today.

The first thing that greeted her was her glass balcony door splattered by the rain. She was sitting on propped by the bed for she doesn't know how long. That crick on her neck really made her uncomfortable.

The cat lay prone on her feet.

She poked it. Still breathing, but the eyes even more blank than how she remembered it, if that's even possible.

She wondered what would happen if she kept the cat inside. Are cats capable of having claustrophobia? Especially if they sentience. Madotsuki shrugged, taking the body from floor and putting it on the end of her bed, deliberately arranging the body to look like an ordinary plush doll. Satisfied, she got under her blanket and went back to sleep.

All she has to do is to not get captured by those bird ladies for about two weeks, and then she would get her answer.

**88888**

**The Incubator in this story was not Kyubey.**


End file.
